


April Showers Bring May Flowers

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Please read the notes for warnings, SABOESpring2020, Tags will change per chapter, Tags will vary, Tumblr: starkerfestivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Each chapter is a different and unrelated story  tags will vary per chapter.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 34
Kudos: 170
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	1. I’ll Show You How 🌼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: innocence/purity/virginity kink. This is a brand new universe, where Peter is a complete and utter Virgin.

Tony hums as he leans over into the engine he’s working on, wiggling his hips as he dances just slightly.

He’s into it, not really paying attention to his surroundings until suddenly—

“M-Mr. Stark?”

Tony smirks. He sticks his ass out farther, relishing in the sight of Peter drooling over him. “Yeah, kid? Kinda in the middle of something.”

Peter whines, high pitched in his throat. “Y-you um… you… you…”

Tony smirks and pushes his ass back, wiggling his hips in the way he now knows makes Peter drool over his ass. “I what, kid?”

Peter does something Tony was _not_ expecting. Peter falls to his knees behind Tony, grabbing two fistfuls on Tony’s plump ass and kissing his lower spine.

Tony’s eyebrows shoot up. Well this is _far_ more forward than Tony expected. “Um, Pete? Anyone ever tell you it’s polite to ask first?”

Peter blushes a bright pink, looking up at Tony but not apologetically. “I’ve never touched anyone before, ‘m sorry sir.” He squeezes Tony’s ass again, which makes Tony think he isn’t all that sorry, really.

Tony smirks and turns back to his engine. “Virgin? I love virgins. Always so much fun to play with.” Tony wiggles his ass, and Peter hums in appreciation “But if you think you get to stick your dick in me that easy, you got a rude awakening coming.”

Peter whines again, pouting up at Tony and squeezing harder. “Please? Promise I’ll be a good boy!”

Tony shakes his head—and his ass—and tsks. “Nope. You gotta earn it.”

Peter whines again. “How to I earn it?”

Tony licks his lips. “Eat me out, Peter, and then you can earn it.”

Peter’s breath hitches. “I’ve never-“

“I’ll show you how,” Tony says softly. “First, lower my pants.”

Peter feels his breath catch. Suddenly, this is _real_. He’s about to see Tony Stark’s ass. He’s about to _eat_ Tony Stark’s ass.

He does as he’s told, pulling his sweat pants down and _fuck_ he isn’t wearing any underwear.

“Okay baby boy, you’re doing great. Now spread my cheeks apart, look at me honey.”

Peter again follows his orders, breath getting stuck in his throat. Tony’s hole is _winking_ at him, and-

Peter blushes so red, he’s sure that he’d rival the iron-suit. “O-oh!”

Tony smirks over his shoulder at the kid, clenching once to give him a show. The answering gasp he gets is music to Tony’s ears.

“Okay baby boy, stick your tongue out for me. That’s it. Flatten it good for me, ahuh, that’s right. Now lick along my hole baby, just like that.”

Peter does as he’s told, and honestly? It’s so hot Peter wants to _die_.

Feeling Tony’s asscheeks against his face as he licks at Tony’s hole is a feeling so perfect he half wonders if he died on the way over here and this is heaven.

Tony hums in approval, spreading his legs even more. “Good boy, that feels good. When you’re ready, push your tongue inside me, okay?”

Peter nods, pointing his tongue and pushing past the ring of muscle. He gasps at the feeling, his entire body shivering and his dick hardening. He moans as he pushes his tongue all the way in, lips wrapping around his now puckered hole.

Tony shivers himself; the vibrations from him moaning mixed with the hot and wet tongue now inside him feel _good_ , dammit.

“God, kid, yeah. That’s perfect. Fuck me with your tongue kid, move it in and- _umf_!”

Peter starts moving his entire head, keeping his tongue pointed and extended. He squeezes at Tony’s ass cheeks, keeping them apart as he pays attention to the now glistening hole.

Tony groans, chest hitting the engine because it’s just too much work to stay up. “Yeah, kid, perfect. _Fuck_ your tongue is long. Curl it down, see if you can— _oh_!” For once, Tony is left speechless.

Peter, encouraged, keeps his tongue curled down and drags it over that spot repeatedly. He can tell where it is, because it’s slightly raised.

Tony groans, riding Peter’s tongue more than anything else. He wanted to teach Peter more; how to suck on the rim, how to play with his perineum, how to bring his balls into it.

But _fuck_. This? This is _perfect_. He didn’t even know it was possible for a tongue to reach a prostate.

“Fuck, Peter, so good! ‘M gonna cum honey, You’re gonna make me cum. Keep doing that.” He reaches under himself to stroke his cock, and that paired with Peter’s tongue is enough.

He groans as he cums, painting the hood of his car with the evidence of his pleasure.

Peter pulls back, kissing Tony’s asscheek softly. “Was that good?” He asks.

From anyone else, it would sound cocky and self-satisfied. But from Peter, he sounds genuinely concerned with Tony’s verdict.

Tony laughs and looks over his shoulder, knees still shaking a bit. “Yeah, kid. Fuck yeah. That was good. You did good.”

Peter beams and kisses Tony’s hole one last time before standing up. “I’m glad I did good!”


	2. I Don’t Want To Get You Sick 🌼🥀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: whump  
> Prompt from ask: Tony’s torture in Afghanistan involved rape, and he got HIV. He feels like he needs to push everyone away because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m pretty sure this entire chapter sucks but I hope you can enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: mentions of past rape, mentions of PTSD and lingering effects of his time in Afghanistan. Nothing too descriptive in that category; it’s just Tony’s thought process.

Tony, for his part, did what any responsible human would do: kept it a secret.

He figured, no one needs to know _exactly_ what he went through. He was captured, tortured, and hurt all around. That’s all they needed to know.

At first, it was easy. He refused to let doctors look at him, and he didn’t do anything that would make him bleed.

Then he became Ironman. Which complicated his no-bleeding rule. New plan: never let medical look at him.

Then he became an Avenger. Which complicated his no-medical rule. Stupid agents wanting him to not die or some shit. So, instead of just hiding the truth, he straight up lies. He tells them he has his own medical team at his tower that will look him over, and he doesn’t need the SHIELD medical team.

He hasn’t died yet, so it’s working. No one knows, and he’s alive. Sweet.

Sure, the no sex is difficult. Having to stop flirting with Pep and let any hope of that relationship go _sucked_. But at least he could bury it all away by being borderline suicidal on missions and give his life a purpose other than being daddy’s legacy.

And then that fell to shit. Everyone knows the story by now, he doesn’t have to recap it.

Anyway, now he has a barely legal twink seducing and touching him _all the time_ and, if you’ll recall, Tony hasn’t had sex in a decade.

Rejecting Peter is getting harder and harder, pun intended, without revealing his secret. So, one day… he decides he can’t keep the secret _and_ the kid in his life. He has to decide between telling the truth and telling the kid he simply doesn’t want him.

Today, is that day.

~

Peter is hitting on Tony, _again_. And Tony is struggling to say no, _again_. And Peter finally loses his temper.

“You obviously want me! What’s the issue, Tony? I’m legal, I’m consenting, what’s the issue?”

Tony hesitates for a long time, before sighing heavily and rubbing at his forehead. “I have HIV, Peter. I can’t sleep with you.”

Peter stares at him for a long time, before shaking his head and smiling fondly. “There’s pills for that I can take so I won’t get it, Tony. And pills for _you_ to take. You didn’t have to hide this for so long.”

Tony winces, looking down. “I don’t want to risk-“

Peter steps into Tony’s space, kissing him roughly. “It isn’t a risk. PrEP is magical, Tony. I won’t get it. I promise.”

Tony’s eyes go glassy. “I could have been having sex this entire time?”

Peter snorts; of _course_ that’s what Tony would focus on. “Dumbass.”


	3. Daddy—I mean, Alpha! 🌼🥀🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a uhmmmmmmm- abo starker where Peter is an “innocent” Omega who accidentally called His new alpha Tony “daddy” while making out  
> For: heat/rut space for the @starkerfestivals May Flowers event!  
> I also decided to tie in my prompt from @starker-abo-event which was: omegas marking alphas with their pee. So that’s also in this universe <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: daddy kink, pee kink, mild humiliation, ritualistic ceremony with traditional mindsets.

Peter blushes, taking Tony’s hands in his own. “I’m ready, alpha,” he whispers softly.

Tony smiles and tells Friday to turn the lights off. This ceremony is supposed to be natural, and artificial lights will hurt the mood.

Yeah, it’s old fashioned. Perhaps even cringy, to do it like this. But Peter wants to do _everything_ right, have it be _perfect_.

They’re both naked, laying on a large towel in the middle of the bedroom floor. It doesn’t have to be on the bedroom floor, but it would feel…wrong, to Peter, to do it where they aren’t going to bed each other later.

So they’re on the towel, and it’s time for the ceremony to start.

Peter climbs on top of Tony, kissing him slow and passionate. He slowly releases his bladder, blushing a bright red as he does. It feels so animalistic, to do this; but Peter wants to be good, to do it right.

Tony, below him, growls with possessive need. Being owned and claimed by an omega isn’t quite as life-changing as being marked by an alpha to an omega is; but it’s still intense. Peter’s scent is all over Tony. No omega will be able to go within a mile of Tony and not know who the alpha belongs to.

Tony politely waits until Peter finishes, and then flips them over. Peter is now on his hands and knees, Tony over him chest to back. The pee is _gross_ , but it honestly just feels so _right_. Their connected, they belong to one another.

Tony starts to fuck Peter slow, gentle. But the longer Peter’s scent is soaking into Tony, is claiming the alpha, the more primal and territorial the older man gets.

He starts fucking into Peter with intent, hips slapping against the omega’s loudly and wetly. The room is filled with the scent of Peter’s territorial marking, of the alpha’s possessive pheromones.

As Tony’s knot finally locks them in place, the alpha bites down on the spongy scent gland at the back of Peter’s neck, claiming and marking them. Their bond is finally complete.

Technically speaking, Peter doesn’t have to pee on Tony. It’s definitely old fashioned, and a practice that a lot of omegas have deemed unnecessary and gross. The only part that _has_ to be done is the bite.

But, it just feels so much more… _complete_ , like this. Tony is Peter’s, just as much as Peter is Tony’s.

Peter can’t be blamed, honestly. It isn’t his fault. He did everything right, by the book, purely and traditionally.

If anything, it’s _Tony’s_ fault! He only just bonded with Peter, and Peter is high off of hormones. That, and Tony is currently kissing Peter _so_ stupid, he can barley remember his own name.

He was trying to be good. To be innocent and pure for his alpha. He wanted desperately to be good! To make it perfect.

But of course, Peter isn’t perfect. And so, anything that relies so heavily on the omega not ruining everything would be imperfect.

They’re laying in bed, now. They haven’t bathed, not yet. Peter had requested to stay in the heavily scented room for just a bit longer, even though they’re no longer connected by the knot and therefore the ceremony is over.

Tony is leaning over Peter, kissing the boy silly and it just… slips out.

“God, daddy, you drive me insane… can’t even think, ‘m so happy.”

Tony had frozen, before pulling back and staring at Peter. “Did you just call me daddy?”

Peter blushes a bright pink, as realization dawns on him. “Oh god, I’m so sorry!” He cries. He wanted to be perfect, to be normal and call Tony alpha. But noooo, he had to go and call him daddy like some porn-star…

Tony laughs at him, kissing Peter’s hands until he finally uncovers his face; then he kisses away Peter’s tears. “Hey, it’s okay. I _love_ it, baby boy. Trust me. I just thought it was funny, after you were so proper the entire time.”

Peter pouts up at Tony. “I was trying to be good for you, alpha…”

Tony growls softly and kisses Peter fiercely. “You _are_ perfecy, honey. Daddy couldn’t have asked for a more perfect omega. I promise.”

Peter shivers, eyes lighting up in lust. “Promise you aren’t mad?”

Tony nods, kissing Peter’s neck. “I promise honey.”

Peter slowly accepts this, before squirming. “I love you, daddy,” he tries out.

Tony smiles against Peter’s neck. “And I love you, my omega.”


	4. You’re My Dad?! 🌼🥀🌸🍀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all remember that April Fool’s Day fic where they played a joke that they were actually father and son? It was requested on ao3 to have a fic where that actually did happen. So…  
> Sumary: Peter and Tony find out something that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unknowing incest

Tony huffs angrily, standing up. “Peter, come on.” He grumbles, already texting Happy to get the car ready.

Peter looks up. “Huh? Where are we going?”

“I’m tired of people saying that you’re my son. I never even met your mom!” He says. Well, he isn’t actually sure about that. A lot of his 30s are missing from his memory, due to the hard drugs and the drinking… but Mary, according to Peter, was a very good, proper person. There’s no way she would have been at the same party as Tony.

Peter rolls his eyes and stands, pulling his shoes on by the door. “This is stupid. We don’t have to prove anything to the public.”

Tony snorts. “Yeah, well… I want to anyway.”

Peter just smiles and kisses him on the lips. “Alright. Let’s get this over with then.” He says.

On the way there, Peter sucks Tony off in the floorboard. Car sex has always been Peter’s favorite, much to Tony’s amusement. Not that Tony has ever, or will ever complain.

They give their blood to the geneticist, and go home, with a promise of the results being in by next week.

~

Peter has said three times to the public that he and Tony aren’t related. He’s said that his mother was a single mom, sure, but that doesn’t mean Tony was his dad.

He’s made three statements to the press, saying that Tony is not related to him in any way. He’s told the press three times that not only are the accusations unfounded, but gross and freak him out.

Three times, he denied that Tony Stark was his father. And today, he learned he was wrong.

He stares at the test results that came in the mail, saying it was a positive match.

Tony is at a meeting, and Peter is alone in the penthouse. He feels like he might die. This can’t be-

The first thing he does is run for the kitchen sink, puking his guts out.

The second thing he does is have a panic attack, sobbing and scratching at his chest on the kitchen floor.

The third thing he does is pack his bags. He knows Tony will throw him out. He knows he will. Why the fuck would he stay with Peter, after finding out that Peter is his biological son? Why does Peter even want to stay?

Peter cries as he gets all his things packed and puts them in the living room. He sits on the couch, holding the letter tightly in his left hand while he holds his phone in the other. He’s going to have to call May. He’s going to have to tell her what he is, what he’s done. He’s going to have to pray she’ll let him stay with her again, pray she doesn’t send him to the streets for being so disgusting.

He looks up when Tony enters the penthouse, and watches as Tony’s face contorts with confusion. “Baby? Why are all your things packed- woah, why are you crying?”

Peter offers the letter in his shaky hand, sobbing softly. “They were right, Tony. They were all right.”

“Who was right? What are- oh. Oh, wait, oh-“ he snatches the letter, eyes scanning over it quickly. He covers his mouth, looking like he might be sick, like Peter was.

Peter sobs and looks at his lap, shaking like a leaf. “I’m sorry, I never knew, I didn’t-“

Tony steps back, breath catching. “You’re my- you’re my-“ he looks like he might actually be sick. “You’re my son.”

Peter winces, hearing it out loud. “I didn’t know. I swear I didn’t know.”

Tony rubs a hand over his mouth. He’s fucked his son- he’s been fucking his son for over a year. He’s in love with his son. He was going to marry his goddamn son. Holy fuck, he’s- he’s-

Peter sobs and stands, taking Tony’s silence as dismissal. “I’m sorry, Tony, I really didn’t know. I’m so sorry.” He reaches out, wanting to touch Tony one last time, but he steps back, eyes wide with fear. Peter only winces, eyes filling with fresh tears. He drops his hand to his side, looking at the floor. “I’m sorry.” He whispers, going for the bags.

Tony doesn’t stop Peter. He doesn’t look at him leaving. He doesn’t do anything but stare at the letter as he listens to Peter sob and leave. He doesn’t know how long he stands there in shock, but eventually, he goes to his bar and grabs a bottle of something, not bothering with a glass. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do. Pepper won’t be able to spin this any way that makes him look anything less than a disgusting, pervert, predator, incestuous, pedo.

Tony pulls at his hair, going to his room and wincing like he was slapped as he sees the empty room. He forgot that Peter changed his life so completely. The room has nothing personal to it at all; nothing at all. No pictures, no posters, no books or nick nacks or anything. It could be from a catalog.

Tony sits on the bed, taking a long gulp from his bottle as he looks around the room.

While Tony is drinking himself to sleep, Peter leaves his bags in Happy’s car as he goes up to see May. He’s 90% sure she’ll kick him out.

May opens the door when he knocks, frowning. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Peter’s lower lip wobbles and he doesn’t go inside when May offers. He looks at her like the lost puppy he is right now. “They were right, May. They were right about me; about Tony.”

“What- What are you talking about? Did he hurt you?” She asks.

Peter shakes his head. “He’s my- he is my- he was my dad. He was my dad.” He looks down, feeling like he might be sick again. Tony hates him. He hates him. the look of hate and disgust and anger—god, why is that why Peter is upset? Why? Why is he upset because Tony doesn’t want him anymore, and not because he’s been sleeping with his dad-

May pulls Peter into a hug. “You didn’t know. You couldn’t have known. You didn’t know. It isn’t your fault.”

Peter sobs into her arms. “I’m disgusting.”

“You didn’t know.” May repeats.

Peter sobs more. Maybe he didn’t know before, but he knows now. And he still wants him. “C-c-can I p-please stay here?”

May pulls back and nods, leading Peter in. “Yes, of course. Come in—your room is still there…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering making this an au. Thoughts?


	5. What’s Family For? 🌼🌸🥀🍀💐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: found family

Tony smiles, shutting the door softly behind him. He left Peter asleep in the bed; the poor boy is exhausted.

It was a good day for him. He nailed his two final exams he had today, he stopped three criminals—with a bullet hole to prove it, the little masochist—and he spent the entire time in the medbay going on and on about how awesome today was.

He turns around after closing the door and jumps when he sees Natasha. “Oh. You snuck up on me.”

Natasha doesn’t smile. “He got hurt, and he said it was awesome.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Yeah, he’s a little shit isn’t he? Don’t worry, he heals fast.”

Natasha narrows her eyes. “Who shot him?”

Tony hesitates. “Why do you wanna know?”

“I wanna repay the bitch something he’s owed,” she says, not at all subtle.

Tony quirks a brow. “Peter is fine, Nat. He’s a big boy, he took them down himself.”

“He’s family,” Natasha counters. “No one messes with my family.”

Tony scrunches his nose. “What about all the people who shoot at me, huh?” He teases.

Natasha rolls her eyes. “I would kill them too if they weren’t already dead by your suit.”

Tony shakes his head fondly, walking with her back to the kitchen. “Whatever. I’m sure he would appreciate the sentiment.”

~

Tony smirks, putting the finishing touches on Peter’s birthday present. His boy will _love_ this.

“Stark?”

Tony looks up, seeing Steve trailed by Bucky and Sam. “What’s up?” He asks softly.

“Do you know where Peter is?” The Captain asks. “We want to take him to dinner to celebrate his birthday tomorrow.”

Tony does a double take. “Wait, really?”

Steve nods. “Yeah, of course. He’s family. We gotta celebrate.”

Tony shrugs, after some slight hesitation. “Probably in his room studying. He starts school next week and he’s a nerd, so.”

Sam rolls his eyes but laughs. “A match made in heaven, then.”

Tony sticks his tongue out. “I’m not a nerd, I’m a badass. Fuck off.”

Bucky snickers and turns. “Come on, lets leave Tony to his building and take the kid to dinner.”

~

Clint whistles as he checks out the new arrows Tony made him. “Nice, Stark. Blown away, yet again.”

Tony laughs softly. “Like you could expect anything less,” he teases.

Clint smiles at Tony, putting the arrows in his holster. “You should come over for dinner with Laura and the kids. I know they miss you.”

Tony’s mouth twitches into a half smile. “I miss them too. Little demons. Can I bring Peter?”

Clint nods, already on his way out. “Be there are 6:00, Stark, or we’ll start without you.”

Tony laughs, shaking his head. “As if Peter won’t have us there half an hour early…”

~

Bruce looks it over, eyes wide. “Jesus, Tony. This is insane.”

Tony beams proudly. “I know, right?”

“Will he actually wear it?” Bruce asks, sounding skeptical.

Tony nods without hesitation. “He wears everything I give him.”

Bruce’s reluctance fades into a fond smile. “You’re gonna get married, Tony. Who ever would have seen this day coming.”

Tony ducks his head, looking back to the ring. “ _If_ he says yes, that is.”

Bruce rolls his eyes now. “Of course he will.”

~

Wanda and Vision are fussing over Tony’s suit, and it would be cute if he wasn’t already so nervous. “Stop it! I’m good enough.”

Wanda tsks at him. “Good enough is never good enough for the most important day of your life.”

Tony huffs softly. “Where’s Rhodey?”

Vision hums. “We are stalling you while he searches for the rings.”

Wanda shoots Vison a glare. “Real subtle, Vis.”

Tony coughs. “He lost my rings?!”

“No!” Wanda says. “Just…left them in an unorthodox place. He has them.”

Tony groans, falling back into his chair. “Kill me. Kill me now.”

Vision steps closer to him. “I am very proud of you, sir,” he says softly, and Tony has to squeeze his eyes shut. He always wanted to hear Jar-

“Thanks,” he chokes out.

“What’s family for?” He says, before backing up again.

~

Rhodey laughs at Tony, the absolute bastard. “Calm down, man.”

Tony is absolutely shaking. “Oh my god. Oh my _god_!”

Rhodey claps Tony on the back. “It’s fine, Tony. You’re ready for this. You and Peter have been waiting for so long now.”

Tony is still shaking. “I’m about to be a dad,” he whispers.

Rhodey smiles fondly, rubbing his shoulders. “Don’t worry, Uncle Rhodey will babysit. I’ll always be here for you.”

Tony huffs, sitting down. “When is Peter going to be here?”

Rhodes checks his phone. “His exam is over in ten minutes, so maybe 15 if he swings fast enough. Can’t believe the little nerd is already on his second doctorate.”

Tony gives a watery smile. “I can,” he whispers.

The doctor comes out, smiling. “Miss Potts is currently at 9 centimeters. I’d give it about an hour, considering the progress she’s made.”

Tony smiles, watery. “Thanks, doc.”

Rhodey para him on the back. “You’re gonna be a dad.”

~

Tony yawns, rubbing at his eyes. “I can’t believe our weekend is already over,” he grumbles.

Peter laughs, tiredly. “Me either. All we did was sleep, we didn’t even have any sexy times.”

Tony rolls his eyes. 27 and still calling it sexy times. “We Can try again later. Maybe Ben will want a sleep over with Aunt Tasha next…”

The elevator dings open, and they walk out into the penthouse. Rhodey looks up from where he’s watching Paw Patrol on the couch with a two year old in his lap. “Hey, guys. Had a good anniversary?”

Tony walks over and picks his little munchkin up, blowing a raspberry on his cheek. Ben squeals and giggles. “Daddy!”

Peter smiles and nods, going over to kiss Rhodey on the cheek. “Thanks for watching him!”

Rhodey smiles, not taking his eyes off his best friend. “What’s family for?”


	6. Pretty Girl 🌼🌸🥀🍀💐🌺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I’m so fucking horny right now and all I’m craving for is peter getting his sensitive nipples tortured
> 
> Plus the fill: feminization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nipple play, sex toys, feminization.

Peter was currently dressed in a a pretty pink skirt, matching stockings, and a matching pink tank top that read “daddy’s slut” across it in white. His make up is done up impressively; dramatic eyes, bright pink lips, too much blush that makes him look like a fairy tale creature. He has on white high heels, as well, to top off the whole look.

Tony growls softly, gripping Peter’s hips in a tight, possessive grip. “Look at you, my pretty girl.”

Peter _is_ blushing, but Tony can’t see a difference because of the make up. “Thank you, daddy. Wanna be your perfect baby girl.”

Tony reaches under the skirt, purring when he feels the thong. Underneath the boy’s outfit is a white lacy thong and a matching bralette.

But, Tony will just have to undress him to see that. “You like that, daddy? I wore them just for you.”

Tony pulls back, admiring the boy’s work. It feels a shame to destroy such _art_. But, Tony is a selfish man. “Take the shirt off, for me. And hike the skirt up, so the bottom is above the panty line.”

Peter does as instructed with no hesitation, exposing both his surprises with a shy smile. “Do you like them, daddy? Do they make me pretty?”

“The prettiest,” Tony growls. “God, look at your fucking tits. So perky for me, aren’t they?” He grabs onto the top middle of the bra, pushing it down and under Peter’s pecs.

Peter gasps softly at the rough treatment, eyelashes fluttering. “Oh, daddy... you like my tits?”

Tony doesn’t answer verbally. Instead, he leans down and bites _harshly_ on the left nipple.

Peter cries out, gripping Tony’s hair roughly as he leans back, legs wobbling. “Oh!”

Tony uses one hand to push Peter onto the bed, keeping his hips still to keep the boy sitting up. The other he uses to twist the right nipple between his thumb and pointer finger.

The boy practically flies off the bed in pain, crying out. “Daddy! Hurts!”

Tony pulls off with a pop, slapping the boy’s thigh softly. “Up. Lay on your back.” He himself stands, ripping his clothes off as fast as humanly possible.

Peter slides up the bed, cock hard and leaking through the panties, his hole visible through the thin line technically ‘covering’ it. His bralette is still below his pecks, his skirt hiked up to his stomach.

Tony wastes no time, jumping on the bed and cupping one pec, sucking the nipple into his mouth and ravishing it with his tongue.

Peter whimpers and humps up into Tony’s stomach. “Daddy!”

Tony switches sides, using his free hand to keep Peter’s hips still. He doesn’t want this to end too quickly.

Peter cries out as his tits are abused, squirming in place. It hurts so bad, and by the time Tony decides he’s done—for the time being—his nipple are raw, red, and slightly bruised from Tony’s teeth. They’re definitely perked up and hard, easily pinchable.

“Turn around, hands and knees,” Tony orders.

Peter scrambled to hurry, turning over and wiggling his ass for good measure. “Fuck me, daddy!”

Tony hums and pulls the string of the thong to the side. “Oh! Already ready for me.”

Peter blushes yet again and nods, looking over his shoulder. His mascara isn’t running; must be waterproof. The good stuff. “Please fuck my pretty pussy daddy, need you so bad!”

Tony doesn’t need to be told twice. He pushes in without much care, knowing the boy is ready for it. He groans in appreciation, and slaps the ass exposed by the skirt.

Peter mewls, clenching at the slap. He cries and whines as Tony fucks him good and hard, the only sound their grunting and the slap of skin on skin.

Tony reaches around and tabs Peter’s throat, squeezing lightly. He pulls Peter up, so his back is to Tony’s chest, and speeds up his now shallow thrusts into the boy. “Love this tight little pussy, so wet and ready for me. Isn’t that right, baby girl? You want daddy to fuck your pussy so good?”

Peter nods, almost lightheaded in pleasure now. “Yes daddy! Oh god, rub my clit, make me cum!”

Tony doesn’t. Instead, he reaches down and uses both hands to twist and pull roughly at the boy’s nipples.

Peter cries out in pain this time, head thrown back onto Tony’s shoulders. “Tits are so sensitive daddy, hurts!”

Tony smirks, already knowing this. “Oh, I’m so sorry baby girl,” he coos. “Your tits are just so pretty and pinchable, though.”

Peter groans. “Hurts! Abusing me!” He accuses.

Tony makes a sympathetic noise but pulls even harder, adding a twist of his fingers.

Peter yells out, cumming in his panties without being touched at all.

Tony groans at the sight, smacking his hips deep and emptying his load. “God, baby girl. Gonna knock you up, filled you up with so much cum...”

Peter laughs weakly, falling face first into the pillows. He’s careful to keep his tits off the sheets. “Asshole,” he whines. He turns onto his back, still panting. “You’re too good at that.”

Tony smiles and lays next to him, kissing him softly. “I love you, baby girl.”

Peter blushes and kisses him back. “Love you too, daddy.” 


	7. Let Me Worship You 🌼🌸🥀🍀💐🌺🌻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starkerparker03 asked:  
> I can’t find any tony getting edged only Peter so if you’re comfortable can you please write a sub tony getting edged until he cries or something please? Maybe Peter punishing him for something
> 
> Plus the prompt fill: body worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: edging, d/s play, short drabble.

Tony whimpers, shaking his head back and forth. “Peter _please_ , I can’t take it anymore!”

Peter laughs softly, smirking coyly up at his lover. “Let me worship you,” he whispers, the same phrase he’s been using for the past three _hours._

Tony is currently on his back, hands kept above his head by sheer power of will. He’s trembling, covered in sweat from head to toe.

Peter is currently above him, one hand holding Tony’s thigh far to the side. His other hand has a thumb rubbing at Tony’s perineum, and a finger rubbing at Tony’s hole without pushing in. Peter’s mouth is currently kissing, licking, and sucking on Tony’s balls.

It’s torture.

Peter has gotten Tony close to the edge, only to pull back at the last second, seven times. They’ve been at this for three hours.

Tony doesn’t normally cry easily, but Peter is just so _good_ at this.

He had started by kissing Tony nice and slow, hands roaming all over Tony’s body. Then he had spent a solid ten minutes kissing and licking around the arc reactor. Then he had moved to licking and kissing Tony’s abs. He kissed every single inch of Tony’s body after that, and followed it up with eating Tony out.

Tony was dying.

So now, here they are, Peter ‘worshiping’ Tony’s balls. Tony would rather call it torture.

All because Tony made a self-deprecating joke. Peter said _this_ was his punishment.

It’s ínstense.

“Peter please, I can’t take it anymore! I’m sorry, I’m sorry sir, I won’t disrespect your property ever again I _swear_!” He sobs, tears tracking down his face.

Peter purrs, pressing his finger inside of Tony. He relishes in the small gasp it elicits. “Tell me how beautiful you are,” he instructs.

Tony wails, grinding down on the single finger inside of him. “The prettiest sub in the all the word, sir, and all yours, all for you!”

Peter beams, wiggling his finger until he finds the right spot. “How much do I love you?”

Tony moans loudly, hips wiggling uncontrollably. “More than all the stars in the universe!” He repeats the phrase Peter had been saying this entire time.

Peter nods in approval. “What’s something about you I don’t like?” Peter prompts.

Tony whimpers. “Nothing! Nothing, I’m perfect sir. ‘M perfect.”

Peter grins evilly. Tony hadn’t been able to say that last part until now. He rubs relentlessly onto Tony’s prostate, thumbing his perinium. With the other hand, he cups and rolls Tony’s balls, and he whispers, “Cum for me, Tony. Cum in my mouth.”

Peter wraps his lips around the head and sucks for all he’s worth—and Tony is gone.

The orgasm is so intense it feels like it lasts _forever_.

Peter is smiling at Tony when the sub comes down, petting at Tony’s sides. “You did real good for me, Tony.” He says softly.

Tony laughs breathlessly, head falling against the pillows. “I’m jelly. I can’t move.”

Peter snorts and stands, going to get a wash cloth. “Baby,” he accuses.

Tony just grins at the ceiling.


	8. Say It Again 🌼🌸🥀🍀💐🌺🌻🌷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @starkerfestivals ‘s Mayflowers event fill: declaration of love


	9. Why Doesn’t He Love Me? 🌼🌸🥀🍀💐🌺🌻🌷🌹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unrequited love square

Peter shakes his head. “No, I get it. I understand. Really.”

Ned bites his lip. “Peter… you’re allowed to be upset.”

“Yeah, I know. But I’m not. It was just a silly crush, I’ll get over it.”

“Peter-“

“I’m not upset!” Peter yells, proving himself a liar. “I’m not. Really. I gotta go, man, May will want me home by dinner, and it’s late already, so-“

“I… Pete…”

“Bye, Ned,” Peter says before rushing out of the library.

~

Peter rubs at his eyes, sighing heavily. He lied. He is sad.

It was so _embarrassing_.

Tony wasn’t mean, or outraged, or anything. He just said, “oh, I’m sorry Peter. I just don’t feel that way about you.”

He didn’t laugh, he didn’t seem amused. He wasn’t making fun of Peter.

Tony _cares_ about Peter, enough to not want to hurt his feelings. Just not _enough_.

Peter pushes his food around on his plate, _again_ , and May puts her fork down. “Peter? What’s on your mind?”

Peter looks up, ready to deny everything. But instead of seeing annoyance on her face like he expected, he sees genuine concern.

It breaks him.

“Why doesn’t he love me?” He whispers.

May’s heart breaks. “Oh… oh, Peter… did you ask someone out?”

Peter tears up and nods. “I’m in love with him and he just doesn’t… he doesn’t like me. Back.”

May stands and goes over, hugging him. “I’m so, _so_ sorry Peter.”

Peter cries into her arms, shaking sadly. Repeating over and over: why doesn’t he love me?


End file.
